Falling
by chikky
Summary: Boy falls in love with boy…but he doesn't want to…until he finds out the boy loves him back… One Shot SJ.


Author's Note: I don't own anything in YuGiOh. I own this story and nothing else.

****

** Falling**

****

**Seto's POV**

****

"Hmmm, I must say Jou-pup looks extremely good in those jeans. Wait what am I saying…this is the mutt, I can't fall for him…he's not my class, insignificant, so hot…NO! Kaiba get those thoughts out of your head right now!! Oh now I'm referring myself in third person…great I am going crazy. I guess people do go crazy when they fall in…NO! KAIBA YOU WILL NOT SAY IT! I am not falling for the dog. He would never love me back anyways. Oh well… I guess I better catch up with Mokuba and the mutt.

"Nii-sama I want candy!!!" pleaded Seto's brother who was about 15 and acting like a child in public.

"No… I will not get you candy." The 18-year-old CEO said to his little brother who stood much shorter than him and had pitch-black hair while he had brown hair.

"I wish I didn't have these stupid ice-blue eyes that everyone loves…where as Mokuba has deep violet eyes that were mysterious. It should be the other way around…me with the mysterious eyes and him with the pretty blue." Thought the slender looking CEO.

**Jou's POV**

"Uh, man. Why'd I have to be here with Kaiba! I mean he's good looking and all but…wait did I just call the Jerk good-looking? I can't believe I called him good looking… come Jou this is Kaiba…the jerk, the one with no feelings, the one who's rich and better than everyone else…well at least he thinks he is. So get a grip Jou! Oh! Great referring to third person now am I? I guess I do… just cannot and will not fall for the sexy CEO. JOU! STOP IT!!!

As Jou snapped back to reality…

"Nii-sama please??" asked Mokuba for the fourth time.

"NO! I said," responded the CEO once again.

"Jou-kun will you convince Nii-sama to buy me candy?" Mokuba asked the 17-year-old, tall blonde.

"Uh…I'm afraid I can't Mokuba but don't worry I have candy at my place, which your spending the night right?"

"Can I Nii-sama?" asked Mokuba.

"Yes…you can Mokuba" answered the CEO.

**Seto's POV**

Wow the mutt and Mokie get along quite well. I think it's sweet of him to do that for Mokuba…be there when I can't. He's just too perfect for me. I probably couldn't stand Mokuba without him here today. Jeeze, maybe he's not as dumb as he makes it seem.

"Okay Nii-sama we're going now." Mokuba called as Jou and him walked to Jou's house.

**At Jou's House**

"Jou, I love being at your place…" Mokuba cried out while jumping on Jou's bed.

"Hey, Mokie, can you keep a secret?" Jou asked Mokuba.

"Ya sure Jou what is it?" Mokuba asked.

"I kinda sorta like your brother… like more than a friend… do you understand?" Jou spilled all of it out.

"Ya I understand Jou I won't tell no one." Mokuba said as he was falling for the pillows to sleep.

**Back at Seto's house in the morning**

"Nii-sama…I have something to tell you." Mokuba cried out the second he walked in the door.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked in his nightwear

"You know how you always wanted a puppy?" Mokuba asked playfully.

"Ya, so?" The CEO responded with a questioning look.

"Well I know where you can get one for real cheap…and it's a pure bread golden puppy. I want it Nii-sama…please?" Pleaded Mokuba.

"Alright how much is it going to cost me?" asked the CEO.

"Nothing, I'm going to get the puppy…Oh Nii-sama you'll love him" Mokuba cried as he ran out of the house headed towards Jou's.

**At Jou's place**

" Jou-kun Seto wants to see you right away pack up a few days worth of clothes and come… I think he's going on a trip and he wants you to look after me. So hurry up!" Mokuba commanded as he herded Jou out of his house.

**Back at Seto's again**

"Stay here Jou!' Mokuba told Jou at the door.

"Nii-sama I brought home the puppy." Mokuba called up the stairs.

Seto came running down the stairs waiting for the puppy.

"Well where is the puppy Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Outside silly..." Mokuba responded.

"All you have to do is open the door and you'll see _your_ puppy." Mokuba told Seto.

Seto opened the door and didn't see a dog… well he saw Jou but not an actual dog.

"Mokuba where is the puppy?" Seto asked.

"Puppy?" Jou asked, " I was told to come here because you had a trip to go on and wanted me to look after Mokuba." Jou told Seto.

"Dog I think we have been tricked." Seto says as he is turned to face Mokuba.

"What is the means of this?" The CEO commanded out of Mokuba.

"Well, Nii-sama, I hear you mumble in your sleep, and Jou like's you as well… I just wanted you both to be happy." He responded as tears started to build in his eyes.

"Alright you don't need to cry about it. I understand where you are coming from." Seto responded with apologetic eyes.

"Come in pup." Seto said, inviting Jou in.

Jou came into the large house looking around as if was the first time he had actually ever been there.

"Mokuba why don't you go spend a few nights with Yugi while the pup and I figure things out without you help this time?" asked the CEO politely to his little brother.

"Alright Nii-sama I understand you want to be alone with your new puppy." Mokuba said as he ran off upstairs to pack.

**Seto's POV**

****

Little brothers can be so annoying… how'd he know I liked Jou-pup? This is so frustrating… still how? …

Seto snapped back to reality as Mokuba left out of the mansion.

"Hey, Kaiba you alright??" Asked Jou, "You look kinda spaced out."

"Ya, I'm fine… I think we need to talk mutt." Kaiba said looking at Jou.

" I guess so Kaiba…" Jou said kind of dumbfounded.

In the Living Room 

****

"So, I guess Mokuba told you everything…" The CEO started.

"Like what Kaiba...? That you talk in your sleep and have problems in the morning…ya he's pretty much told me everything." Jou replied.

"I see… well it's true I talk in my sleep…did he tell you about what??" The CEO asked again.

"Well he said about work and a few other things…like me…" Jou managed to get out.

"Oh… ya that…" Seto spoke unsurely for the first time in his life. As well he was blushing ever so slightly.

**Seto's POV**

****

Oh my god he is moving closer to me I don't know if I want him to do that.

He is sitting right next to me with his hand on my leg. I'm freaked out!! NO! Kaiba your okay it's what you have always dreamed of.

****

**Jou's POV**

****

Well it seems Kaiba is nervous for the first time in his life…maybe I should lean up and kiss his lovely, soft cheek…ya I think I will.

Jou leaned up and kissed Seto softly on the cheek then started to move towards Seto's lips.

"You want this Kaiba?" Jou seductively asked Kaiba.

All Kaiba could do is nod a yes. Jou softly at kissed Seto's soft lips. Then Seto deepened it. They must have been there, making out, for what seemed an eternity.

"Mr.Kaiba…what do you want…" The maid cut off when she saw the two kissing on the couch.

****


End file.
